gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crusader
|wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} |modelname = crusader |handlingname = CRUSADER |textlabelname = CRUSADER |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Marine_01 S_M_Y_Marine_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Canis Crusader is an off-road SUV that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The vehicle is the military variant of the Mesa. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Crusader is a military SUV a resembles a for the sides and rear, with the front fascia being inspired by the . It may also be based on the , a military variant of the Jeep Wrangler. In-game, it shares the overall design with the regular civilian Mesa, but comes with flat bumpers (opposed to the rounded bumpers seen on the Mesa) and two small step-bars at the rear quarter panels. The Crusader always has a desert camouflage along with a military star printed on the sides, similar to the stars on during . Crusaders often comes with a black top that covers the upper side of the cab and the rear compartment, although in rare ocassions, it comes without them. By entering a Crusader, a Carbine Rifle is awarded to the player. Its interior and dials are identical to the Cavalcade set found on many SUVs. According to the files, the Crusader uses its own set known as "Cavalcade Army", despite it being identical, hinting towards beta changes. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Crusader is stated to be powered by a four-cylinder diesel engine, true to its in-game engine model, laid transversely in a front-engine, all-wheel-drive layout, however, the cover is more similar to that of a V8. Its engine noise is different from its civilian version, sounding similar to the Cavalcade and the Sandking. Strangely, despite being almost identical to its civilian variant, the Crusader's engine layout and position are also completely different. The acceleration and top speed are unremarkable, but it makes up for this with better handling. However, over-steer may become a problem, especially at high speeds. Its high center of gravity may make it prone to tipping over on uneven terrain. It is not capable of very much besides surviving excessive gunfire and multiple crashes before stalling or catching fire. It is somewhat slower than the regular Mesa, but makes up for this because of its improved durability. The Crusader's headlights seem to be more vulnerable to being broken than the civilian Mesa's. This is due to the flat bumpers, which are less protective than the rounded bumpers on the civilian Mesas. Also, the Crusader, due to being classified as a Government/Emergency vehicle, cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs, but are still allowed to be repaired. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Crusader-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). CrusaderRoofless-GTAV-front.png|Roofless variant in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Crusader-GTAV-NoTop.jpg|A roofless Crusader guarded by the Military in Rampage 4. Crusader-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Advertisement on Warstock Cache & Carry's Lifeinvader page. Crusader interior.jpg|Interior of a Crusader. Canis_Crusader_Side_Panel.jpg|The "Los Santos National Forces" stencil on the rear quarter panel. Crusader-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Crusader on Warstock Cache & Carry. Crusader-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Crusader on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Many are seen used by the military during The Paleto Score. *Some are seen during the fourth Rampage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Seen during some Resupply jobs for Gunrunning. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Crusaders can only be found at Fort Zancudo, or driving outside there if the player first approaches the fort before turning back to the highway. ** Once inside, Crusaders will pursue the player, with either two or three men inside. The Crusaders will continue to pursue the player for a while after they leave the base, before eventually handing the chase over to regular police units. * Spawns during and can be obtained after completion of Trevor's fourth rampage, providing that the player leaves one un-destroyed during the mission. The roofless Crusader can also be obtained in this mission. *Can be bought for $225,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry, being delivered to the hangar of any protagonist that bought it. It can vary from roofed and roofless. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawns in Fort Zancudo and around its outskirts. *Can be bought for $225,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. Trivia General *The Crusader is the second military SUV in the whole Grand Theft Auto series. The first is the 3D Universe military-orientated Patriot. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There was a bug that prevents the Crusader from appearing in the player's hangar after purchasing it from Warstock Cache & Carry. If the character owns any aircraft, the Crusader will not appear in the vehicle roster, however, this has been patched, and now the player can buy it and pick it up at the hangar normally. *In the beta version of the game, the Crusader was the only vehicle in the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence (as it was seen in the second trailer), but was replaced with the Merryweather Mesa. *Unlike the Barracks and the Barracks Semi, the Crusader features a mark on the cargo compartment that says "Los Santos National Forces". However, like the mentioned trucks, the marks are mirrored on the right side. *Although Crusaders are available only in a desert camouflage, those that are obtained from Fort Zancudo will have white trimmings found on the inverse of panels and inside the trunk bed. However, those that are purchased from the website will come with an applied color on the same trimmings, usually a red color. *In the original version, the Crusader could be stored inside any of the purchasable garages for each protagonist. However, in the enhanced version, it is no longer possible, as the car can be already stored in a hangar when purchased. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The vehicle is classed as an SUV during GTA Online races, making it playable alongside other SUV vehicles. **As the vehicle is classed as an SUV-class vehicle during races, the player is able to recolor the vehicle. Since the vehicle is plastered with a livery, the color changes only affect the white trimming, such as under the hood, around the door trims and in the rear compartment. See Also *Mesa Grande - Civilian version. *Patriot - Another SUV that is also adopted by the military in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Squaddie - Another military vehicle planned in the Beta and was possibly replaced by the Crusader. Navigation }}de:Crusader es:Crusader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Military Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:All wheel drive vehicles